


Cheeky Bastard

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 04:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19690324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: “我们从来没在这里做过吧？”“什么？”“你知道我在说什么的。”





	Cheeky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> 说好的兰兰当上主教练之后就写的特兰办公室play惹！前来拔旗。  
> cheeky bastard真的很适合用于他俩彼此之间的某些情况（不），cheeky这个词很难翻译，大概介于“厚颜无耻”和“得了便宜还卖乖”之间，还有一点点撒娇的意味。总之是没皮没脸的特兰就对了。

特里跟在兰帕德的后面进了办公室。

他在斯坦福桥待了那么久，从十四岁开始，在父亲的不认同下“叛逃”来到这座西伦敦的蓝色堡垒中时，他就知道他的整个职业生涯怕是都要奉献给这支名叫切尔西的球队了。他跟随着兰帕德走过斯坦福桥旁挂着灯的高墙，走进写着“伦敦之光”的长走廊，他真是太熟悉这个地方了，斯坦福桥和切尔西，已经变成了他生命中不可分割的一部分。

“我其实不该让你进来的。”那人突然开口，用明显开玩笑的语气说道，“谁知道你有没有随身带着望远镜呢？”

特里先是愣了一下，随后也跟着笑了起来，并且伸手报复似的打了打面前男人的屁股。

“如果我真想侦测切尔西的训练动向，我能用的手段可比带着望远镜去训练场多多了，教练先生。”他一边说着一边摸上对方正在不断缠上自己腰腹的双臂。那人伸手出来搂着自己，身子朝后倚靠在属于切尔西主教练的办公桌上——这张桌子曾经属于很多个意气风发的名帅，但如今还是短暂地回到了一个曾无数次令切尔西骄傲的名字的手里。特里想，这也算是一种落叶归根了。

两人就那么无声地搂着彼此，两人腿上的牛仔布料互相磨蹭着，传来一种奇异的触感。过了一会儿，兰帕德抬起头，望着特里：“紧张吗？”

“什么？”

“英超。”

特里缓缓地抚摸着兰帕德搂着自己的手臂，本来想是叹一口气，却不知道怎么的变成了嘴角一抹浅淡的笑。

“你知道的。”他沉吟着开口道，“当我转会维拉的时候，一部分原因是因为不想留在英超和切尔西做对——而且我也说了，如果维拉升超，我会申请在对阵切尔西时不出场。”

兰帕德点了点头。

“但那和现在不一样了，是吧。”

特里沉默了一秒。

“你是在挤兑我吗？”

“哦，JT……”

特里刚想说“得了便宜还卖乖的家伙”，就被兰帕德笑得埋进自己胸口的动作打住了。切尔西的新晋少帅此刻正伏在他的肩头，一个月前他刚在升超时附加赛决赛里输给了自己，正如这个升超名额对于维拉的重要性一样，德比郡同样渴求那升入最高联赛的最后一张门票。

他知道他说过“不会和切尔西做对”这样的话，但他不可能祈求维拉输球。他还记得那个二十几岁的男孩在去年决赛的时候哭着扑进自己怀里的场景。没有人想要输，当你处在那个位置的时候，对于每一个运动员来说，胜利是唯一的出路。

哪怕这意味着——

“从什么时候开始的？”兰帕德闷闷的声音隔着衬衫传来，开口时喉头的震颤顺着相贴的肌肤传导到特里的心口，带来一阵微妙的酥麻感，“我们不停地——互为对手。”

特里顿了顿：“有很久了，Lamps。但要我说实话的话，习惯了以后就好了。”

兰帕德抬起头来望向他。

那确实已经是很久以前了，特里沉着脸跟他说：“切尔西不能放你走。”的日子已经过去很久了，那时他们黏糊得分不开，一点点的分离都像是惊天霹雳。他们是国家队队友，俱乐部队友，自他们相识相爱以来，从来没有遇到过那样的情况，使彼此有与对方争斗的必要，约翰特里和弗兰克兰帕德，理应永远是球场上互为支柱的黄金搭档。

但如今五六年过去了，兰帕德发现自己竟然也习惯了和特里不站在球场的同一个半区。但或许正因为习惯是个固执又可怕的东西，兰帕德发现自己和对方依然习惯于在球场之外的地方寻求对方的宽慰和依赖。

毕竟将近二十年了，什么二十年的习惯是能轻易改掉的呢？

“但我现在确实有点嫉妒你了。”

“什么？”

“你居然是先回来的那一个。”特里瘪起嘴，像是没吃到糖的小孩，“我以为我肯定会比你早呢。”

“别吃切尔西的醋，JT。”

“我没吃切尔西的醋，我是——”然后他看见兰帕德笑得狡猾，知道自己又被他下套了。

他本来还想说“得了便宜卖乖的家伙”，但他依然没有，只是低下头，吻了吻切尔西的主教练。

他挚爱的俱乐部，代表了他生命的俱乐部……和他挚爱的人。

他和兰帕德曾经在这座球场的每一个角落接吻，不管是现在挂着“超级弗兰克”和“传奇队长特里”横幅的南看台，还是球场通道的墙上。斯坦福桥像是一座见证——尽管肯定会有老顽固批评他们，但他们才不管呢。他们是在斯坦福桥的凝视下相爱的，还有比这更好的事吗？

“我突然想到……”特里分开那个吻之后，若有所思地说道，“我们从来没在这里做过吧。”

“什么？”

“你知道我在说什么的。”

兰帕德忽然瞪大了眼睛，像是不敢相信特里在说什么。那句特里憋回去两回的“得了便宜还卖乖的家伙”终于可以原话奉还到他自己身上了，然后他现在就在那儿那么笑着，抓起兰帕德原本揽在自己腰上的手，顺着手指的关节一路吻上去，吻得极为暧昧缠绵。兰帕德本可以收回手的，但他没有。

“在切尔西主教练的办公室里，你认真的？”

“唔。”他只是继续吻着他的手，“别告诉我你不想，Frank。”

兰帕德眨了眨眼：“我确实昨天在想该给新办公室进行一个什么样的洗礼仪式。”

特里突然笑了起来，低头吻上了已经笑得眼睛都温柔地眯起来的兰帕德。

接下来的事情就变得相当急躁了，特里先是试图越过兰帕德去关掉身后的百叶窗，结果差点没把自家男朋友从桌子上掀下去。惹得兰帕德回头毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，随后自己转过身去，趴在桌子上拉下了窗帘，特里顺势弯下腰，从背后咬住了恋人的后颈和耳垂，就像驯服一只猫那样，兰帕德下意识在对方的怀里抖了抖，而这个趴着伸展身体的姿势则非常不幸地——不利于他反击。

“John，我得……”

他刚稍稍撑起一点身子，特里的手就已经伸到了他的衬衫衣扣上。他见面的时候说，Lampsy，你扣子开得太低了，兰帕德不以为然，现在想想，他确实应该多给这家伙制造一点障碍的，而不是让对方轻易地就解开了自己的衣服，同时身下牛仔裤的粗糙布料摩擦着自己的，房间里顿时昏暗了下来，若有若无的日光除了让气氛更加危险暧昧以外毫无其他的作用，兰帕德不得不承认自己已经变得微妙的兴奋起来，尤其是当他想到这里是什么地方的时候。

“我们得快一点……”兰帕德忽然开口道，“三点，三点我有个会要开……

特里没有回答，只是嘴里叼着便携润滑剂的包装袋，同时双手忙着褪去两人下半身的衣物，兰帕德听得到身后那人逐渐急促的呼吸声，这可能对他们来说都有点刺激了，他想，毕竟他们再也不是轻佻而又躁动的二十几岁小男孩了——

“你说三点？”他这时才听到对方明显是长憋了一口气后有些气短的回话，他已经感觉到了对方的性器抵在自己的身后，不是隔着两层牛仔布料的那种，而是几乎到了肌肤相贴的程度。他忽然浑身猛地一抖，然后下意识地回答道：“是，是的……”

“那我们是得快点了，宝贝。”说着他低头亲了他一下，“我猜你也不想别人发现维拉的助教居然出现在切尔西主教练的办公室里。”

兰帕德的第一反应是“宝贝”是什么东西，第二反应是：“John，别——”

他回过头，看到了一脸潮红的特里，额头还有着微妙的汗珠，不知道是不是热的——在没有空调的封闭房间里，27摄氏度也可以变成令人难以忍受的高温，他看起来真的很狼狈，但眼角却全是兰帕德所熟悉的那种温顺的狡猾，他任由一切发生。兰帕德只是摇了摇头：“你会杀了我的，JT。”

“这话应该反过来说才是。”

然后他低头再次吻了吻他，这次吻的是脊柱。

他隔着衬衫亲吻他背脊的拱起和凹陷，吻每一寸柔软或者紧实的肌肤和肉体，他的双手扶着兰帕德的腰，性器隔着已经濡湿了的内裤磨蹭着对方的内衣，使得身下的恋人不由得发出了好几声对于现在的他来说有些过于不端庄的呻吟。切尔西的新任主教练趴在自己的办公桌上，被他的前任队长——前任队长，这真是个美妙的词，他永远都是他的队长——要是他还在切尔西该多好，他是他的教练，而他还是他的队长——在被情欲完全冲昏了的头脑中的胡思乱想的间隙，他的内裤已经完全被特里褪下，身上只穿着一件衬衣地趴在这张被许多人拥有过的办公桌上。他和特里都曾站在这张办公桌前听从那张桌子后的男人的命令和指示，但此刻不一样了，什么都不一样了。

特里的手指挤进了他的身体里，这一刻起他才意识到太久了。

德比和维拉的比赛结束后他们没有和彼此说话，因为他们知道那不是恰当的聊天时机，有些东西只能由一个人独自消化。过了很久之后，兰帕德才给特里发了一条恭喜的短信，然后得到了对方充满感激的回复。接着就止步于此了，他们没再见面，倒不是刻意的，只是没有机会和时间。然后切尔西的邀请函就飞来了，再之后的一切——

“我不敢相信我们分开这么久了。”兰帕德在喘息间艰难地挤出这句话，然后他就得到了伏在他耳边的男人同样呼吸沉重的回复：“谁说我不是呢？”

他深吸了一口气，然后顿了顿。

“操我。”

“我正准备。”

“不，我是说现在。”

特里愣住了，他不是没听过兰帕德这种胡来的要求，不过那大多发生在他们还年轻的时候，并且一般都喝了酒。少年的弗兰克挂在他身上，带着醉意不知廉耻地大喊操我，然后他也只是傻笑，可现在他们一都没喝酒，二也不年轻了。

“Lamps。”他说道，“耐心点。”兰帕德都能听出他声音里的笑意。

“John——”他几乎是任性一般喊了出来，“遵从你的教练。”

特里愣了几秒，随后开始思考他是不是想这么干很久了。后来他想起以前兰帕德胳膊上带着袖标两人做的那几次，他更确信对方就是想这么做很久了。

那他还能做什么呢？

于是他沉默了几秒，然后像每一个好队员那样（尽管他现在已经不是切尔西的队员了，但他永远会是切尔西的队员，这没差的），顺从地回答道：“是，教练。”

然后他从对方的身体里抽出了自己还在开拓的手指，用光了剩余所有的润滑涂抹在自己的阴茎上，接着缓慢地推进了兰帕德的身体。

兰帕德几乎是立刻就哭叫起来，他的身体太久没有接纳过对方了，而且不要说特里的性器本来就是不易容纳的大小。兰帕德疼得身体直直地弓了起来，向后下意识地去勾特里的脖颈，脸上忽然露出了那种——令人心碎的——疼痛的神情。

特里从来没说过，尽管兰帕德笑起来温柔又可爱，可他不笑的时候，尤其是悲伤的时候，简直美得像一幅文艺复兴时期的油画。

但他以前是很难享受兰帕德的悲伤的，毕竟他们的悲伤连在一起，英格兰痛苦的时候，他也在痛苦，切尔西痛苦的时候，他更是痛苦。哪怕是那次和曼城的对话，二人在赛后交换球衣时那种相对无言的场景，他都无法从兰帕德的悲伤和沉默中读出一丝的美妙。

可此时他却微妙地理解了这份快乐。

兰帕德的身体前襟完全敞开着，特里的一条胳膊牢牢地固定住他的腰和腹部，另一只手则攀了上去，安抚性地刺激着他的乳尖，疼痛和快感交织的感觉把兰帕德弄得快疯了，他不由得去掰特里扣在自己身上的手，而特里却牢牢地反握住，不给对方一丝挣脱的机会。

“Lampsy，等一等……”他温柔地说道，“等一等。”

他们都等着，直到兰帕德适应了对方在自己身体里的入侵，血管的跳动清晰地传到彼此的身上，添了一股异样的色情感。然后兰帕德挣扎着开口，声音里带了一丝不易察觉的微妙哭腔。

“已经两点半了。”

特里吻了一下他的肩窝。

兰帕德下一秒就跌回了桌子上，双手扶着桌子的另一端，身子被操得剧烈地前后摇晃起来，他甚至担心桌上的一些东西会不会就这么被摇下去，抖得太厉害了，抖得他心惊肉跳，身体不受控制地夹紧，紧紧地束缚着特里的阴茎，同时忍不住随着每一次的冲撞发出断断续续如碎片般的呜啊呻吟，他们都热得出汗了，房间里闷得要命，兰帕德甚至在想自己要用什么样的借口才能跟高层解释自己的一身汗。而特里忽然低下身来，隔着他的衬衣，埋在他的肩头，用力地深吸了一口气。

“你还在用这个——老天。”他满足地感叹道，“我知道这听起来很奇怪，但你真的太好闻了。”

兰帕德如果还能说话的话，他会说“我老早之前就知道了”。但前提是他还能说话。

事实是他不能了。

他只能发出呻吟和喘息，还有像是求饶一般的哭喊，他低声叫着对方的名字，把头埋在自己的臂窝里，并且想着自己可能要射在办公桌上了，而且是被操射的，就在他产生这个念头的一瞬，他就射出来了，半透明的白色液体喷洒在了漆过的干净办公桌上，兰帕德不可抑制地脸红了，不管是因为热还是因为别的什么。

于是他转过身去别过特里的脸，毫无章法地吻他，同时手扭过去，在他身上胡乱摸索，然后不断地喊他的名字，讲一些“射在我里面”之类的脏话——这么多年下来他当然知道哪一套能让特里最快缴械，只是他想不想的问题——以及他们好像没用避孕套，完了。

“拔出来……”他在呻吟的间隙推了推特里的腹部，“射在、射在外面好清理……”

特里照做了，他挣扎着从兰帕德的身体里退了出来，然后射在了对方的臀部上，精液顺着兰帕德的大腿缓慢地流下，可他暂时没时间管那个，尽管餐巾纸就在他手边，他却实在懒得去拿。他只是以一个极其不舒服地方式半躺在那张已经被他们弄得像是经历过一场大地震的书桌上，看着特里双手撑在他身旁，伏在他身上，望着他喘气。

他们就这么看着彼此，然后兰帕德忍不住笑了，开口意味深长地问道：“你有什么想法？”

“如果要我说的话。”特里笑了几声，“我本来想说在球场草坪上的那一次更好，但那次太久远了，我觉得没有可比性。”

“你说得对，要取得准确的结论，我们应该以我们现在的身体条件多尝试几次。”

特里挑起了眉：“你说真的？”

“当然不，从我身上下去，快三点了。”

特里笑着从兰帕德身边走开，顺便抽了几张湿巾纸好好地擦了擦那张桌子。一阵手忙脚乱中带着几番有条不紊的收拾过后，两人终于又恢复到了能见人的状态。这次特里径直走到窗边，拉开了百叶窗——从办公室能清楚地看到一辆正在向斯坦福桥内部驶来的车子。

“如果我从办公室里走出去，会不会显得有点奇怪？”

“不会，你个得了便宜还卖乖的家伙。”

特里忍不住大笑起来。

“我们会再见的。”特里走上前来，最后一次吻了切尔西的主教练。

“是。”对方也回应了这个吻，“英超见，特里先生。”


End file.
